


The World Is Not Thy Friend

by XxXKatieLouXxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXKatieLouXxX/pseuds/XxXKatieLouXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Ron's thoughts on one another</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ron's POV

**Author's Note:**

> For one of my GCSE English assessments we had to take a Shakespeare quote and write a short story, diary entry, newspaper/magazine article etc. in about 800 words (700 words minimum & 1000 words maximum) I think mine is 808 words or thereabouts.  
> Originally Ron was Roger, Hermione was Rachel, Quidditch was Football and 'Oh my wizarding God!' was 'Oh my gosh!'
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the quote I used for my title. If I did I would be rich. I'm NOT rich therefore I DON'T own! You Get Me?
> 
> So here it is...

Have you ever had the feeling, that the world is against you? Have you ever just felt like giving up? Have you ever wished you had never met someone? Well, I have. My name is Ron and I feel like that everyday, because of her.

She is perfect and I'm just not. She has big, beautiful, brown eyes and long, wavy, dark brown hair, she doesn't care what people think about her, she is her own person and she is proud. She, besides being the most beautiful person I have ever met, is really smart, top of our year and she's funny too, sarcastic and witty. How can one girl be so perfect? They are the reasons why she will never love me. But I really do love her. She could never love me, not like that anyway. I mean such a perfect beauty loving someone like me, her plain, boring, idiotic best friend. Well, I'm plain, boring and idiotic to her. Do you even realise how hard it is for me? How hard it is to just sit in the sidelines and be 'supportive'? Sometimes I really do hate being her best friend but I think I would hate it even more if she wasn't a part of my life. I wish she was more than just my friend, so much more. I can't believe it took me so long to figure out my feelings towards her. It was only when HE came along that I realised I didn't just love her as my friend. Oh my wizarding God! She's coming over to me.

"Hi, I need to tell you something." she said.  
"Hi, what do you need to tell me?"  
"I love you." and she kissed me.  
"I love you too." I said still slightly dazed.  
Maybe the world is my friend after all.


	2. Hermione's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Ron's thoughts on one another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For one of my GCSE English assessments we had to take a Shakespeare quote and write a short story, diary entry, newspaper/magazine article etc. in about 800 words (700 words minimum & 1000 words maximum) I think mine is 808 words or thereabouts.  
> Originally Ron was Roger, Hermione was Rachel, Quidditch was Football and 'Oh my wizarding God!' was 'Oh my gosh!'
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the quote I used for my title. If I did I would be rich. I'm NOT rich therefore I DON'T own! You Get Me?
> 
> So here it is...

Have you ever had the feeling, that the world is against you? Have you ever just felt like giving up? Have you ever wished you had never met someone? Well, I have. My name is Hermione and I feel like that everyday, because of him.

Look at him. Just sitting there acting like everything is perfectly normal. How can he sit there looking so nonchalant when I'm sitting here feeling like someones tore my heart out my chest and split it into two? How can he look like that? So handsome, so... ARGHH! I don't know. He just looks so perfect, no he looks better than perfect, all the time. Why can he do this to me? He says one thing to me I stammer and I feel like my legs are made from jelly. It's infuriating to realise exactly how much he effects me. It's crazy. But I could never effect him that way. I mean I'm just a plain, bushy haired, bookworm whom he would never love. He is perfection, whereas I'm just plain ugly and fat. He has big, beautiful deep blue eyes which are like the sea and fiery red hair that I just want to run my fingers through, he likes sport especially Quidditch, he's clever when he applies himself, he's strategic, he's loyal, he's funny, he's sarcastic, he's him and him being him is just perfect and exactly how I want it to stay. He will never love me because he's perfect and I'm just not. We're complete opposites. He's sporty, I'm not. I like to read, he doesn't. He hates studying and doing homework so he leaves it to the last minute, I like doing my studying and homework early. I have absolutely no free time, and except for his Quidditch practice all his time is free time. We shouldn't be best friends, we're too different. But I think our many differences make us stronger. People probably look at us and wonder why such a perfect boy is hanging round the least perfect person ever. The reasons he will never love me are just so clear to me but everyone who knows or knew us tells me he loves me too. Maybe I should just tell him how I feel. If he does feel the same way I feel about him, then I'll be the happiest person in the world. But if he doesn't feel the same way I feel about him, then I'll be the most idiotic and most unhappy person in the world. Well, I'll just have to take my chances. Here I go.

"Hi, I need to tell you something." I say. Oh my wizarding God! I'm shaking at the sight of him.  
"Hi, what do you need to tell me?" he asks looking more than a bit nervous.  
"I love you." and I kissed him.  
"I love you too." he said looking slightly dazed.  
Maybe the world is my friend after all.


End file.
